Autumn Leaves
by Arachniphobia16
Summary: Just a funny little oneshot. Beware! Sience humor inside! The turtles have taken a vacation out to the farmhouse just simply to relax. Don takes a walk and Raph  follows him. Accusations follow.


**Just a funny little one-shot to pass the time while I wait for some more reviews on my story "Girl Time". Just need two more and I'll update. Just need to know that people are reading it and that they care enough about it to review. This one is very different from my previous one-shot "From the Flames". So, no need to be afraid for your sanity. I hope you laugh and please review.**

**ΩΩΩ**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story below they are the property of someone with way more imagination than me and I am simply borrowing them for my own entertainment. Please, no lawsuits.

Autumn Leaves.

Donatello couldn't help but smile as the leaves swirled around his head and that crisp autumn smell reached his nostrils. He shuffled his feet and listened to the rustling of leaves beneath them. He spotted a pile a small distance away and closed the gap quickly, jumping in as soon as he reached it. He laughed as he landed with a crunch in the pile of red and gold leaves. He picked up an armful and threw them above his head twirling and laughing as they floated down around him.

The family had retreated to Casey's farmhouse for a few months as it was obvious everyone was getting stressed out and Donatello was glad for the break. He had spent many a sleepless night trying to perfect a few inventions and, even though he didn't admit it at the time, he was desperately needing a break. Oh, he had grumbled and groused the first few days he was here, but now he was beginning to enjoy himself.

He heard a laugh behind him. A rumbling laugh. One that could only come from one brother.

He turned from his twirling amongst the falling leaves to view the owner who held an amused smile on his dark colored face.

"Hi Raph." Donatello waved in greeting.

"Yer a dork. You know that right?"

"Only some of the time." He pouted.

"Ya, the rest is "mad genius, it's alive" type behavior."

Donny chuckled at the picture that came so easily to his head at that moment.

"What's everyone else doing?" Donatello asked after the amusing picture had faded.

"Well Leo's relaxing on the porch, Splinter's meditating, April and Casey are cooking lunch, and Mikey's fooling around on the roof with his skateboard."

"Why are you out here?"

"Bored, I guess."

Don turned to walk deeper into the forest and could hear Raphael following him He looked around at all of the leaves falling down around him and he smiled.

"Isn't Autumn wonderful Raph?" Donny commented. "Just look at all these trees!" Don spread his arms open to welcome the gentle breeze.

"OW!" Raphael shouted behind him.

Donatello spun around to find Raph holding a hand to his right eye.

"What is it? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, a stupid, crunchy, dried-up leaf blew right into my eye and it's all your fault!"

"_My _fault?" Donatello was a little offended at his brother's accusation, but he had to remember that this _was_ his hot-headed brother.

"You're the one who told me to look up right at that moment!" Raphael pointed an accusing finger at his brother but his glare was lessened by his squinted eye.

"How would _I _know that was going to happen?" Donatello attempted to remain calm.

"You know all that physics stuff! You probably calculated the aerodynamics of that leaf, in your head, the moment you saw it coming!"

"Whoa, Raph!" Donatello help up his hands in mock defense. "Can you say "extreme paranoia"?"

Donatello quickly noticed that his brother's glare had deepened until a look of murderous rage overtook his face.

Donatello's eyes widened and he quickly glanced down at his hands.

"Er..."

**ΩΩΩ**

Leo closed his eyes as the swing creaked quietly when he pushed off of the porch rail and kept up a steady rocking rhythm. He sighed as he heard Michelangelo's laughter drifting down from the rooftop. Eventually his youngest brother would fall and probably hurt himself. Leo would wait here until that happened so he could check out how bad it was and assist Mikey inside if he needed it.

His eyes shot open out of instinct as he heard someone approaching. His eyes widened at the sight of Donatello.

His genius brother was holding one side of his face and wiping the blood away from his nose with the other. He had a few blossoming bruises on his arms and a lump on his forehead.

"Donny! Wha- what happened to you?"

Donatello turned an angry glare toward his older brother.

"I have _got _to stop writing drag coefficients out on my hands." His voice sounded a lot less cheery than it had earlier today.

With that Donatello shuffled inside with, Leonardo noticed, a slight limp.

Eldest brother simply sighed and got off of the swing to follow Donatello inside and make sure he had help if he needed it.

**ΩΩΩ**

**SCIENCE HUMOR!**

**Yeah this one's a little more cheery than my other. Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
